In the Days of South Park
by 2olluxRpiingtiime
Summary: Okay, so this is one of my first writing pieces that I actually feel remotely comfortably with posting...I'm sorry, it probably sucks. But anyways in this chapter/part, the group of boys are overs at Stan's house playing games...and yeah just read it.(I haven't decided what I'm really gonna do with it yet, but yeah it would help if you would read my epigraph first. it's italicized)


_Okay, so this is one of my first writing pieces that I actually feel remotely comfortably with posting...I'm sorry, it probably sucks._

_Well, also I'm not exactly sure what to call this yet, I just kind of hurriedly shoved a name on it, and yeah. As of right now, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going two go with this story/fanfic yet, so, let's just go with the flow. I haven't really decided whether or not I'm going two make it a yaoi fanfic/story yet, and if I do, it's going two be a Kyle-x-SP'Character. If I do, please post in the comments which paring you would prefer, but more than likely, if I do it's going to be one of the following pairings:_

_1) Stan-x-Kyle) (Style) _

_2) Craig-x-Kyle (Cryle)_

_3) Kenny-x-Kyle (K2)._

_-But if you would like two see any other pairings, just say in the comments (although I won't do Kyman (Kyle-x-Cartman)_

_ Also, I don't get online on a regular basis as of yet so just be on the look out for when I post something, I'm sure if your following, it will alert you... and well. I suppose thank you for reading._

_~Kyle. (2olluxrpiingtiime)_

* * *

It was another lazy Saturday evening spent over at Stan's house. Stan's mother, Sharon, was in the kitchen making something for the boys to snack on, while his father, Randy, was in the living room, plopped on the couch with a newspaper in front of him, as the small group of boys play their video games. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were sitting on the floor playing the same typical car-racing game that they always play,and with Cartman(Eric) left sitting on the couch on the other end of Randy impatiently waiting for his snack to be sat upon him.

A loud explosion like sound suddenly came bursting from the television. "Dude, kick ass!" Cartman called from the sofa.  
Stan's vehicle had just skimmed the rim of Kyle's car, spinning him out of control and eventually crashing into Kenny's; causing them both to explode.  
"Dad, dad? Did you just see that?" Stan turned around quickly to get a glance at his father's expression.  
"Wha- Oh, yeah son," He quickly glances up from his article to see what his son had asked him about."Real cool."  
Just then Stan's mother walked in with a fresh batch of steamy hot chocolate-chip cookies.  
"Dude Stan, your mom's kick ass." Cartman remarked as the plate was brought and placed right between him and Randy. Kyle, while waiting for his screen to reload, then attempted to reach over to get a cookie, only to get an abruptly short warning glare from Cartman that basically said, 'touch my cookies and I'll kill you.' and with that he turned back around telling himself never mind and resumed to his race. As he was turning on the first short turn of the track he realized that none of them had really said anything to each other the entire day, and for the most time spent their time in front of the television, now it's not like Kyle really minded spending a entire day in front of the TV, but it was just really awkward now that he thought about it. With this tugging on his shoulder he decided it would be a good idea to break the silence, "Hey fat-ass." He half attempted, "You gonna just sit there on your ass and hog all the cookies for yourself? Dude, Give me one!" He then reached over again and hurriedly snatched a cookie before Cartman could say anything.  
"Yeah man, Don't be such a pig." Stan leaned back and then took the plate. Eventually leading them all to pause the game and get their fair share of the batch, leaving Cartman with a slightly angry, but a more pout-like expression.  
" 'Ey!" He shouted, "Gi'mmie back my cookies you little bastards!"  
"Dude, Chill out. It's just a few cookies." Kyle said.  
"Yeah, you only want them all because you want something hard and sweet in your mouth." Kenny smirked.  
Everyone except Cartman found this funny and was laughing at Kenny's remark.  
"Shut up, you little douche bags!" He yelled, making the three laugh even harder.  
"I knew it! It's true!" Kyle muffled out under his laughter.  
"Yeah man, he didn't even deny it!" Stan pointed out.  
Cartman sat on the couch giving his friends a death glare, making them break into hysterical a laughter.  
"Shut up! I do not want something hard and sweet in my mouth!" he then paused momentarily then slid off the couch, "You know what?" he questioned rhetorically as he walked towards the front door."Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He grabbed the door knob, turned it and opened it a little allowing the bitterly cold air to rush in.  
"You dick!" Kyle called.  
"Yeah Cartman! That's nothing compared to what you do to us!" Stan, as if on command, said afterwards.  
Cartman only flashed them the bird and then left, slamming the door behind him afterwards leaving the three remaining boys with a momentary silence before returning to the laughter and resuming their game.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this part of my fanfic/story, I have every intentions of posting more._

_Thank you for reading, please, it would be very helpful if you would comment/rate. Tell me what you think, even if you think it's terrible, just say so. _

_(Please, if I have a fault in my English please say so, and tell me where and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible, I'm not very good with it as of yet.)_

_Thank you_

_~Kyle (2olluxrpiingtiime)_


End file.
